down town dragonball
by peacemaker child
Summary: AU the namek, ginyu, freiza and possibly trunks and android sagas set in New York, with the good guys becoming police officers, and the bad boys becoming drug lords


Summary: AU with a difference (I hope!) Goku is in charge of a large police department in down town New York (guess who are his colleagues) Freiza is the Lord of the largest, most sadistic mob in the city who will stop at nothing to gain more power and wealth. 

Being a slave to Freiza's mob was the only life Vegeta knew. He was taken in as a small child, his memory reluctant to show him any signs of what life was like before Freiza. And then there are the Namekians. A new cult on the scene, who live peaceful lives on the suburbs. They do not seem the types to stir trouble, although they insist on wearing garments that would not be out of place in ancient Egypt, they live in small huts on a small estate and they paint their faces green, they do not seem to have any part to play in the sudden rise of trouble on Goku's territory!

Chapter 1

Yamcha burst into the locker rooms. He was late for the fourth day running and he knew he was going to be totally screwed. If he weren't such a good cop he would have been out of a job months ago, and he knew if he managed to get to work earlier then maybe he would be promoted. In fact he would have been out of uniform years ago if he was more committed, Tien was always telling him so. But it hardly mattered, he had no real ties at that moment, and his job paid the rent so he was in no rush to be promoted although now that Tien was Constable and Piccolo was Chief Constable they got to order him around, and yell at him for being late again. He finished tying his boots and ran out of the locker room again. If he was lucky he would be able to slip in unnoticed and bury himself in paper work before any real cases came up. 

'Hey Yamcha' A rough, feminine voice yelled from behind him.

'Shit' He cursed under his breath.

'Hey baby, you back from Chicago at last, I almost missed you bitchin' at me 24-7' He replied, turning to face the women behind him. She was tough, you could tell from just looking at her, but her face held a certain beauty about it. She had a stern ebony glare and a tall figure that showed she liked to work out a lot.

'Shut your face Yamcha before I get your ass fired. Goku's to soft on you, he thinks you got potential but I know better. Anyways, what excuse you plannin' to use this time, dog ate your alarm clock again?' She remarked, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes.

'Nah, I was thinkin' of usin' somethin' more original this time.Ah shit, your gossiping is makin' me even later' He cried, turning on his heel and running down the corridor.

'See you round Yamcha' She Yelled at his retreating back. 

Yamcha snuck silently into his desk, a mountain of paper work already piling upon it. He began typing furiously, hoping he could make up for the work he'd missed before lunchtime. He hated having a rushed lunch, it didn't agree with his stomach.

'Late again' A voice growled behind him.

'Yeah, can't talk, I gotta finish all this work before lunch' Replied Yamcha quickly

'You bet your ass you gotta finish it, other wise you'll be having a lot more lie ins catch my drift' He said, raising his deep voice.

'Gotcha Piccolo' Sad Yamcha, bringing his focus back to the computer screen. Piccolo grunted in reply. He then turned and went back to his work. Yamcha didn't worry about Piccolo's threat. He knew his friend would never really fire him, but he had to try and do something to get Yamcha into work earlier. Yamcha's hands drummed along the keys and the wad of papers slowly became smaller and smaller. The hours seemed to fly by and before long it was time to pack it in for lunch, and Yamcha had successfully completed all the work put before him that morning. Stretching his tall muscular figure for a moment he strode from the room and made his way toward the cafeteria.

'Yamcha' came a voice behind him. A second later Tien had caught up to his friend and was walking along side him. 

'Jesus, you wouldn't believe the kind of day I had' He gasped, taking off his hat to reveal a smooth, bare scalp.

'Try me, I'm sure it was better than three hours of paper work' Smiled Yamcha

'The Spice boys were up to their old tricks. Took me and Krillin two hours to get them all locked up. One heck of a fight, I can tell you. But Krillin got the worst of it. Poor little guys still in infirmary' Explained Tien. 

They turned in to the Canteen where they joined Goku, Chi-chi and Piccolo who were already sitting at a vacant table.

'Hey guys.' Greeted Goku, giving them both one of his famous smiles.

'Goku, good to see you again. How was Chicago?' Asked Tien

'Chicago, Chicago is the city of love my friend' Smiled Goku dreamily.

'What this idiot is tryin' to say is that it was great. It's good to get Gohan off our hands once in a while, even if we did have to leave him with Krillins psycho flat mate Roshi' Finished Chi-chi, taking a handful of Gokus chips.

'Well you'll be glad to hear that the streets were pretty crime free while you was away. Apart from a few appearances from the Spice boys that is' Remarked Tien, taking a bite out of his burger.

'To quiet if you ask me. Calm always comes before the storm' Said Piccolo quietly.

'Don't say stuff like that, you scare me' Chuckled Goku

'He's right though. Remember all the troubl0e with the red ribbon gang. We went through a quiet period just before all the fun began' Sighed Tien in agreement.

'God you guys are grim. Let's just enjoy the quiet period while it lasts' Smiled Goku. A short bald man walked through the doors into the canteen. After greeting a few people he finally made his way to the back of the hall where Goku and the others were seated. 

'Hey guys, hey how was Chicago' He asked, taking a bite into an apple.

'It was amazin'. Anyway Krillin. I hear you got yourself into some trouble with the Spice boys this morning' Replied Chi-chi, 

'Ah it was nothing, I just got my arm a little slashed that's all' He answered, holding up his bandaged arm.

'Yeah, they was nothin', me and Krillin handled it' Added Tien 

'Glad to hear it, they was such pests, always turnin' up where they wasn't wanted.' Remarked Yamcha, grabbing some of Krillins fries. 

Suddenly a loud commotion sounded just outside the canteen.

'Oh gees, I better go sort this out' Groaned Goku, jumping up and running from the room. 

Outside three officers were struggling to restrain two men Goku had never seen before. One had bizarre long green hair and a very expensive looking suit. Although his face was contorted with anger, it was ruggedly handsome and even through his clothes one could tell he took a daily trip to the gym. The other man was enormous in height as well as width. His enormous figure towered over the first guy and the three policemen, and his strikingly ugly face was almost purple with rage.

'This is going to be fun' Goku muttered to himself, as he ran over to calm the situation.

"Thank God' Exclaimed one of the police men. Goku grabbed the green haired man and pulled him into an arm lock. Although the man was obviously strong, and more than a match for the policemen, for Goku who was rumored to be one of the stongest men in New York he was a pushover.

"Would someone like to tell me what this is all about" He said finally, after they had all had a chance to catch their breaths.

"One of the leaders of that knew cult was found dead this morning and these two was hanging around the scene of the crime looking very suspicious' Gasped one of the men.

'Cult, what new cult?' Asked a confused Goku

'They call themselves Namekians, been setting up a little camp for themselves just outside town. Live quite lives tough, they're pretty queer but we don't get no trouble form them, not until now that is. You must have seen them around Goku. Where weird clothes and paint their faces green' Explained another of the officers, tightening his grip on the fat man.

'You ain't got nothin' on us. we was just watchin', seeing what all the noise was. You can't look a man up for lookin'' He yelled, his face turning an even deeper shade of purple.

'Quiet Dodoria, they'll realize that they have no proof it was us, and then they'll be forced to let us go' Remarked the other guy calmly.

'Well until then I get the privilege of lockin' you two up' Remarked the third policeman, his voice strained with the effort of holding Dodoria still. The three officers directed Zarbon and Dodria toward the cells, Goku watched from behind, making sure neither of them tried to escape.

'Hey Goku' A soft voice called from behind. He turned to a small yet extremely beautiful women with long ash blonde hair that was carefully tied back in a hair net.

'Bulma' He cried in delight, pulling her into a hug which left her tiny feet dangling several inches in the air.

'It's good to see you again, I heard you had a good time in Chicago' She smiled, 

'The best. I heard life was pretty dull back here' Replied Goku.

'Yeah, trouble seems to follow you Goku, we haven't had anything major until today really. I was just examining that Nameanian guy, it's pretty sad really they're such peaceful people. I hardly knew anything about them but I heard that they were never involved in any trouble, why would anyone want to hurt them?" Sighed Bulma, pushing a stray strand of long blonde hair from her eyes.

'Why indeed, I guess we've got our work cut out for us for the next couple of weeks at least. Did you find out anything about the Namekian guy?" 

"Well, he was beaten to death, there was obviously some kind of fight, and someone really strong must have been behind it. He received five broken ribs and the others were completely shattered, he a broken jaw, his nose was busted in three places, punctured lungs, fractured leg and finally his neck was broken. That must have killed him instantly'She informed him.

'D'you think it might have been those two guys?' He asked curiously. This case baffled him, and the fact that an innocent man was so brutally killed angered him greatly.

'I sure hope not, that guy with the green hair was gorgeous, good, leave a piece of him for me!' Cried Bulma, breaking her placid exterior.

'God Bulma, what happened to you and Yamcha, you two seemed pretty tight before I left?' Remarked Goku.

'Times change, and he took Tara from drug squad to the theatre when he siad he was to broke to take me just two days before' Replied Bulma, 

'anway, I've gotta dash, I've spent most of my lunch time looking at a dead guy' She finished, racing off down the corridor. 


End file.
